A thousand years
by melii-neko96
Summary: Tal vez para él fue unos simples meses, pero para mí fueron años de volver sentir su calor y oler su aroma natural combinada con el del cacao de su barra de chocolate.


**Hola, soy nueva en n_n me gusta los fics que ponen aqui y bueno, me animé a publicar una de mis historias. Acepto críticas constructivas y opiniones n_n**

**Bueno, Mello no me pertenece T-T pero el Oc si nwn**

* * *

Un viento helado acaricio mi desnuda y piel y jugueteo con mis rizados cabellos de color castaño oscuro haciendo que estos volaran por doquier y que caigan en mi espalda a su gusto. Mi mirada se centraba en los niños patinando y riendo mientras algunos se caían por su inexperiencia en ese piso tan resbaloso y helado.

Suspiré haciendo que un humito saliera de mis labios y mire mis pies que vestían de un patín blanco ansiosos de deslizarse, por último mire mí vestido de color blanco de manga cortas, algo bombacho, un escote en forma de "m", en la parte del busto tiene un moñito y, debajo de este, tiene listones que adornan de una manera cruzada en el busto; y en la parte final del vestido está acompañado de un holán que me llega hasta arriba de las rodillas.

Cerré un momento los ojos para volver a suspirar y comenzar a deslizarme en el hielo.

Sinceramente, todas las mañanas siempre vengo ah este lago y siempre me voy casi siendo media noche. En mi bolso siempre llevo comida, un abrigo, mi calzado y mi computadora. Patino y patino perdiendo el tiempo, esperando ah alguien en específico.

Muchas personas han de pensar que estoy loca por ignorar a los chicos que se me acercan, pero no es que yo lo decida, algo en mi interior me dice que me aleje de ellos. Así que educadamente los rechazo.

Cómo todos los días…"otro día desperdiciado", como me dice la gente.

Sin que me diera cuenta, ya estaba oscureciendo. Ya todo lo hacía por inercia, después de patinar, comía y bebía algo caliente, volvía a patinar hasta que oscureciera. Todo es por inercia. Si lo esperaba, era por inercia. Si ignoraba a los chicos, era por inercia.

Miré el rojizo cielo y giré en mi lugar, poco a poco el lugar se volvía silencioso hasta sentirse que no hay ningún alma. Miré hacia donde siempre ponía mi bolso, patine hacía ahí para después sentarme en la nieve, lo agarre y lo abrí para sacar un contenedor donde se encuentra mi té caliente. Bebí un poco y un ligero suspiro escapo de mis labios mostrando lo satisfecha que estoy.

Horas después, ya se acercaba el momento de retirarme de ese lugar. Como siempre, me encontraba patinando para perder el tiempo, aunque esta vez mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado débil. Las piernas me temblaban y mi respiración se volvía agitada. Cuando menos lo pensé azote en el hielo haciendo que mí vista se volviera borrosa y mi cuerpo me pesara como para no poder levantarme por mi misma.

¿Sería mi fin? ¿Tanta espera para nada?

Una sombra me cubrió de la luz de la luna y delicadamente aparto delicadamente mi cabello del rostro así pudiendo sentir el cuero de sus guantes. Aunque no fuera su piel, pude sentir un escalofríos recorrer mi espalda. Miré sus ojos azules y profundos, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Tardaste mucho…-murmuré.

-Tsk, te dije que no era seguro que vendría-se excuso.

-Pensé que no te reconocería, Mello.

-No cambie mucho, Melissa.

-Pero te vez más grande y maduro-lo miré bien-aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de tu humor, siempre enfadándote de todo.

-Y tú sigues igual de enana e infantil-atacó.

Reí, no pensé que nuestro encuentro sería el inicio de una discusión sentido. Poco a poco me incorpore, pero Mello me cargo y se dirigió hacia mi bolso.

-¿Qué haces?-me quejé.

-Te está dando fiebre por usar ese vestidito-dijo con enfado-¿Piensas que es verano?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez no estaría así porque te tardaste mil años-fruncí el ceño.

-Que exagerada, solo fueron unos meses.

-Para mí fueron mil años-desvié la mirada molesta.

El rió y beso mi mejilla sonrojada. Tal vez para él fue unos simples meses, pero para mí fueron años de volver sentir su calor y oler su aroma natural combinada con el del cacao de su barra de chocolate. Años de decirle dos palabras que hace mi corazón lata demasiado y mis mejillas ardieran demasiado.

-Te amo…-susurre mientras una sonrisita se dibujaba en mi rostro, dejándome llevar por la fría noche que rodeaba a nuestro alrededor.


End file.
